<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to prove a point by imnotheretodie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634694">to prove a point</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotheretodie/pseuds/imnotheretodie'>imnotheretodie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Denial of Feelings, Drunken Flirting, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Formula 1, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, ok listen, only my thoughts, three way relationship, very little plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotheretodie/pseuds/imnotheretodie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Great. Esteban now had to deal with Max’s crazy ass, as well as Pierre’s petty one. Talking of asses, he felt a pair of eyes looking at his, burning his skin raw. </p><p>or</p><p>Esteban's night gets complicated when his flirting gets him, his ex-best friend and another driver in the same bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Esteban Ocon/Max Verstappen, Esteban Ocon/Pierre Gasly/Max Verstappen, Pierre Gasly/Esteban Ocon, Pierre Gasly/Max Verstappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi. </p><p>I don't know where this came from. Never written a three way relationship before, any criticism is welcomed. </p><p>yeah it might get a part 2, just not sure how to end it..</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He drank so much he thought he was floating and his mouth seemed to have lost any filter it had. By the end of the night he had managed to attract not one, but two lonely millionaires buying him drinks at the bar. The whole of Monaco was at this hotel dancing away the night. The teams mixed, meddled away from the cars and oil stains. Esteban’s ears were full of buzz, music covering the thoughts in his brain. Walking from the bar towards his table, he shook a few hands, showed a few smiles, not like it was hard to smile at them, as always drunk and flirty Esteban was likable. </p><p>It wasn’t until he was closer to his table, he noticed two new faces had joined the party, Max and Pierre. Both weren’t known to let loose at this kind of parties and both hated his guts so this wasn’t going to be fun. The Dutchman was already looking at him, but he nudged Pierre’s arm nodding in Esteban’s direction, who in turn raised his eyebrows when he saw him. For a moment he wanted to turn around and never come back, drag one of the gentlemen he had met and disappear. That way he would at least get some very much needed relaxation, and pleasure, and not have to make peace the whole night. </p><p>He would have to spend the rest of the night on the dance floor, if he plans to have any more fun tonight. The possibility of him and Pierre getting in a fight was 50% more likely to happen when they get drunk. At the same time, the possibility of his mind telling him Pierre’s mouth would be so much more useful around his dick was also 50% bigger when he is drunk. Some crushes never leave he supposed, they only change to dirty fantasies which keep you up at night. </p><p>His legs took him the last couple steps before he stopped at the table. He couldn’t be rude and ignore them but it seemed the boys were already making this hard. Pierre was looking at him though his eyelashes and smiling like the devil while Max had stood up next to him. He was too nice to make a scene, or at least he tried to. </p><p>“Late as always,” he eyes narrowed at Pierre, “I guess you still haven’t learned to respect your hosts.” Pulling old stories always riled Pierre up. </p><p>However Pierre’s smile didn’t drop, “Hello Esteban, I guess you never learned how to buy your own drink.” </p><p>At this Max let out a snicker and raise his eyebrows. “Should I start taking bets how long it will take for the two of you to throw punches?” </p><p>“No need I’m not here to ruin anyone’s night.” Esteban moved before anyone could say a thing, then stood by one of the tables taking an offered drink. </p><p> </p><p>During the next couple of seconds he felt a figure move behind him to stand next to him and closing his eyes he tried not to get angry. It was good night. Opening them was the first bad idea of the night. Max was in front of him, waiting patiently. The Dutchman seemed to have forgotten their history and was smiling at him. The smile thou, was anything but nice. </p><p>The bottom of his stomach turned while he was trying to look anything but affected. The moment Max and Pierre became teammates it seems Max adopted all the history they had as his own. He would back Pierre anytime the two would have a ‘conversation’, throwing snide remarks and insults. Esteban now had to deal with Max’s crazy ass, as well as Pierre’s petty one. Talking of asses, he felt a pair of eyes looking at his, burning his skin raw. </p><p>They started to chat a little, work, driving, drinks flowing freely down the table, the temperature rising in the club. Max putting himself in his and Pierre’s ‘thing’ meant he also put himself in Esteban’s 3am thoughts. A lot of people have felt the anger of Max Verstappen, him being one of them. </p><p>What a lot of people didn’t get is Max’s hands pushing at his chest, calling him an idiot and backing him towards the wall. If he was a normal person, he would’ve pushed back, but Esteban knew smiling back would rally up the Dutchman even more, which it did. That victory was enough to cause a weird situation between the two, still to this day Max looks at him with dark eyes, waiting for something, a slip up to use, a fail to make fun off. Esteban's dreams on the other hand tell him to apologise, beg for forgiveness, which he could be persuaded to do if he finds himself alone with the Dutchman. </p><p>Pierre was next to him now, sparing a glance at the other Frenchman Esteban saw the wink that was sent his way. </p><p>“Did our darling finally calm down,” the words left Pierre’s mouth so casually, it shocked him. Max on the other hand just nodded and didn’t even seem affected. They continued to talk by the table, this time Esteban tried to keep it civil, after all if Pierre could joke around so could he. </p><p>Pierre started to casually drag his hand over Esteban’s back after a while, something he tried to ignore, and would have succeeded in too, if it wasn’t for the way Max’s teasing comments were putting him out of the dizziness of the alcohol. At first he mentioned Esteban’s figure and how he was gifted with a slender frame, then while he was listening to Esteban tell a story he ran a hang through his hair and mentioned how it was really soft while pulling at the ends. </p><p>They were playing with him and he would be damned before he lost in this too. He spend the whole time with one of his foot going up Max’s leg, making the Dutchman wince a couple of times. Pierre on the other hand got to remember a few stories involving his body which make him blush and push at Esteban’s chest. He described to Max’s just how much his teammate got flustered when kissing a girl behind the school. </p><p>Touches turned to holds, comments turn to promises, the fun they were looking for calling from the rooms above the hotel hall. Away from the prying eyes of their friends and their teams, the problems they had left to the empty glasses and dirty dance floor. As time went on it became cleat all three were on the same page when it came to what they wanted. After all he did get a teasing bite on the neck from Pierre as punishment for exposing him. Max asking him if he was ready to actually handle the fun they had prepared for him, let Esteban know this was what they wanted from the beginning. He wasn’t complaining either way.</p><p>By the time the end of the party was near, Esteban had been to the bathroom twice. Once with Pierre to help him wash the stain of his sleeve, when he came back with a messed up shirt and red lips. </p><p>Once with Max when he returned with a light bruise on his neck. Without much haste they moved through the dance crown and towards the elevator. </p><p>The two Frenchmen stumbled down the hall, holding each other despite the hotness of the night, Max slightly behind them making sure no one saw anything. They may be drunk but their careers were not up for sale for one night. It was Max’s room they entered, it had both the biggest bed and the furthest away from other people. The door closed on the three drivers some time before 3 am and to say any of them got sleep would be lie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi.</p><p>Finally finished this!! yayyyy!!<br/>for some reason i seem to only like to write about rare pairings</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say that Esteban was avoiding the two drivers would be a understatement, as he made sure they didn’t know he excited outside qualifying and the race. The panic that washed over his body when he heard even one of the names was like being haunted by a ghost. Its a good thing he wasn’t so popular, it made things easier. </p><p>His agent knew something had happened with the two, but not exactly what and to save everyone a headache kept the two Red Bull drivers away. That was hard with Daniel the-people-magnet being the other Renault driver but they managed it for a couple of days. Pulling Esteban first out of conferences with made up excuses, being the last to arrive and generally keeping Lance near by to have ‘very meaningful’ conversations about snowboarding. </p><p>That was until one night as he was going back to the motor home to sleep, head down at his phone. He didn’t notice the two figures behind him, following for some time, getting closer each step. There were people still around, walking around, moving things for the new race week. As he was moving towards the Renault home a hand was placed on his shoulder so he turned around not suspecting a thing. </p><p>His face paled as the two drivers stood in front of him expressionless, Max’s hand on his shoulder. Shit. There was a brief thought in his head that he can just turn around and walk (run) inside the motor home, telling the staff to not let them in. But it was still too early in the night with enough light for everyone around to notice and talk if he did. So he did the next best thing he could, pretend nothing was wrong. </p><p>“Hey-y guys...” </p><p>Before he could even start Pierre caught him off, “We need to talk.” His voice was monotone and didn’t give any sort of emotion. </p><p>Stuffing his hands in his jeans’ pockets Esteban tried again, “Yeah, .. of course… what about?” His face put forward his best smile but both men saw right though it, and they weren’t amused.</p><p>“In private Ocon, or do you want everyone to know our business.” Max’s cold eyes moved towards the building behind him.</p><p>He knew this was a bad idea, but at least he was in his own territory and could make them leave. Maybe they just wanted to make sure he would keep quiet and act like it never happened. Looking from one driver to the other, there was no getting out of this so better face it now. Showing a fake smile he nodded in the direction of the motor home. </p><p>The three entered his room without much of a fuss, the only person they encountered was Esteban’s PR agent who gave him a questionable look, but nodded when he whispered something in her ear. She would make sure they had some privacy to talk, or help if things got ugly, which looking at their history could happen. </p><p>Esteban let the two drivers into the small bedroom, and locked the door behind him just in case. He moved some of the things to make room on the sofa for Pierre and Max, the Dutchman refusing and opting to stand by the dresser. A deafening silence fell as no one was brave enough to start the conversation, as Esteban sat on his bed on the opposite side of the two. Both had their eyes on him which made him feel as if he was being judged very differently than they were, which wasn’t fair. He knew they could see that he was nervous by the way he kept looking down to his feet and tugging on his sleeves. </p><p>In the end it was Max who spoke first, “Esteban, we came here to talk. You’ve been avoiding us for the past couple of days.” </p><p>He took off his hat and placed it on the desk, after which he ran his fingers though his hair, before continuing, “Obviously we did something wrong for you to not want to see either of us, so we came to apologise too. We were all drunk, which isn’t an excuse, but I’m sorry for what we did.”</p><p>Hearing those words caused a break in Esteban’s brain. Sorry? For what, the fact they spend the night with him or that they were drunk enough to do it. He was ready to leave this as a drunk one night stand, knowing that they are probably a thing and he was an experiment for the night. But to know that even that was a mistake drew a knife though his heart. He knew getting greedy left you with nothing. </p><p>Pierre let out a sigh, sadness evident in his eyes, “Please know that that was never our intention, to hurt you in any kind of way. We’re really sorry.” </p><p>Again. ‘Sorry. For what we did.’ </p><p>All three of them. </p><p>Esteban remained quiet, his voice would give away too much emotion. They will say their pieac and leave, he can then pick up his dignity of the floor. </p><p>“Esteban?” Pierre’s hand was on his knee, he was getting too close. </p><p>Putting on as fearless of an act as he could he replied, “It’s OK, I’m fine.” </p><p>For a second he tried to pull his eyes away from the ground and look at the other men. Pierre’s face looked almost sad, but very clearly covered in pity, while Max’s expression was mixed between angry and scared, “I’m not hurt,… I just want to forget it happened and move on.”</p><p>The two shared a brief look, shock on both their faces, as Pierre rushed to speak, “Forget it? Why?” </p><p>Esteban didn’t answer. He couldn’t tell them the truth. </p><p>“It wasn’t a drunken night we could forget,” Max added, “it was more than that.”</p><p>“You both hate me, why would it mean more?” He needed to end this conversation, but he was hurt by them. They used him, they knew from the start he would fall in. “Your little game was fun, but I’m done playing.”</p><p>“We don’t hate you.” Pierre sounded almost pleading for Esteban to believe them, the hand still on his knee sending a comfort squeeze. </p><p>“And it wasn’t a game,” Max’s voice on the other hand, was defensive and sharp.</p><p>Esteban took a breath, “What ever it was, whatever you feel, it is done now.” </p><p>He was giving them a way out, they were drunk, so so drunk that night. The things that were said were only for then, love confessions didn’t mean anything anymore. He thought he could do it, the casual and loose hook up, check an item from his list. </p><p>He was wrong, the emotions he had too strong and so immoral. He wanted them, both of them, as more than just bed warmers. But they had each other, anyone could see it. He was the odd one out. </p><p>He looked up at the two men in his room. Pierre soft exterior almost melted his heart, he wanted nothing more than to hug and kiss his pout away, the years of broken friendship and bitterness barely keeping him in place. Slowly his eyes went to Max who now looked a little distressed but was still looking directly into Esteban’s eyes, like the night before. There was determination in him which he couldn’t get, but it scared him. </p><p>Max broke the eye contact first, wandering with his eyes. A second later he focused on the bed behind Esteban, before his eyes widened and mouth fell open. He stood like that for a moment, drawing the attention of Pierre. Both Frenchmen turned to look at the thing that stopped Max in his tracks. Max’s hoodie. In the pile, next to the pillow with a pair of pajama pants. It seems Pierre recognised it as well because a small ‘Ohhh’ left his lips. </p><p>Turning his head around he again fixed his eyes on the floor. God damn it. He knew both men would be looking at him and wanting an explanation but he just couldn’t give it. What was he going to say? He kept it cause it smelt nice and was soft and to give it back meant he had to admit he took it. He felt the heat on his neck, by now his face was slightly shaking from the redness. Esteban had to end this. </p><p>“My shirt was ripped so I took it.” He moved closer to the bed, which was a bad idea cause his arm reached pass Pierre whose body is too muscular for anyone to handle. “Here.” he outstretched it towards Max.</p><p>The Dutchman was trying and failing to hide a smirk. “Keep it, apparently you use it more than me.” Max was definitely mocking him. </p><p>Pierre sensed the shift in Esteban’s mood and tried to help, “Este, we care about you, have for a while and I want to talk about us, the three of us,...”</p><p>Esteban turned towards Pierre, voice cold enough to cut, “There is nothing to talk about.” he got up causing both men to flinch. “There is no ‘us’.” </p><p>“Este, I…” Max tried to quickly apologise. </p><p>“Don’t call me that!” the Frenchman was angry and embarrassed. They didn’t understand. </p><p>Max had enough with the baby steps, “What I said that night, about you being ours, I meant it.” </p><p>The look on Pierre’s face showed this was not part of the plan. He got up from his seat and stepped closer to Esteban, to try and comfort the other. </p><p>“Max.” There was warning in Esteban’s voice as he gripped the material in his hand. </p><p>“What we said, about you being what was missing in out lives is also true.” Max had moved closer as well. “And how we both wanted you as much as we do each other.”  </p><p>That night Pierre had confessed his feelings of lust and love, while Max promised to show him his own. Esteban still couldn’t believe them. It was all said in a moment of passion, how they had wanted to make him theirs, how pretty he looked that night, how sweet he tasted.  </p><p>“Don’t lie to me. Please..” Esteban’s throat closed a little. </p><p>“I love you, we both do.” Pierre soft tone held so much emotion. </p><p>“What happened wasn’t a mistake,” Max stood in front of him, but Esteban was still frozen in place,  “How it happened was. I wish I could go back and do this properly. I know we hurt and confused you.”</p><p>Pierre took his hand and brought it to his chest, “Please let us fix this. I know you feel it too.” he was now barely a centimeter away from Esteban. </p><p>Esteban stood quiet trying to control his breathing. A hand took a hold of his chin and lifting it up, he was met with Max’s soft green eyes and Pierre’s shy smile, “Please?” </p><p>“I don’t think I can… How do we even handle ‘this’?” his hands were shaking while a million thoughts went though his mind. </p><p>“Can we at least try?” Max’s hands reached out towards the Frenchman, before he gently took a hold of the other man’s shoulder. </p><p>The action was too cute for the Frenchman who let out a chuckle. The tears that fell down his cheeks were ones of love and happiness. He tried to cover this with his right hand over his mouth, but the two men didn’t let him. The moment they saw his smile he ended up in their arms. Pierre had his head burred deep into his collarbone, hands hugging his neck, while Max’s hands held the three of them in place, strong hold around their waists. He did believe them now. </p><p>It took a few seconds of wiping away tears and hugging for the trio to separate from their hold, but their hands were left entangled. Things were a little awkward now that they were sober, but that’s how new relationships are. It was a new feeling none of them knew, and it would take time to make things work. </p><p>‘I can’t believe this is happening!!?!’ was the only thing Esteban’s brain was thinking while he tried to act cool and not jump out of his skin from joy and fear.</p><p>For now they’ll be special friends, three lonely guys having fun and doing their jobs. Their responsibilities couldn’t wait a day or two for them to get used to the new relationship, so they agreed to wait till the summer break to explore it. The question was what were they going to do tonight to get rid of the stress of confessing?</p><p>“We can chill together in Max’s room, his bed is huge.” Pierre had wanted to try out the Red Bull’s new TV system. “Watch a film?”</p><p>The other two nodded at the suggestion. All were tired of the whole fight. </p><p>Max saw the opportunity, “Esteban can also pick out his new sleeping top from my closet.” there was teasing in the Dutchman’s voice. </p><p>“Max stop it!”</p><p>Esteban didn’t want to start a relationship with a lie, “Thanks...” but he did hid his face in Pierre’s neck. </p><p>Pierre puffed his cheeks at the unexpected reply, “Hey, I have better ones you know!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok. bye. Leave some comments if you want.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*this is a work of fiction and is in no way connected to the people/events mentioned in it*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>